2nd Bellum Malleum War
The Second Bellum Malleum War was the largest war fought in Bellum Malleum and also had the largest reprucussions of any war fought in the region. The war was fought between the coalition forces of the Northern Alliance and the nations of the Mainland Alliance. It was a brutal conflict that involved multiple invasions of Nihilakh and several massive naval clashes. At the end of the war the nation split into several splitter regions before being reformed. Prelude After The Zombievilleland War (Also known as "The Incident"), a silent arms race began between various nations, initiated by a space race. Two pacts soon formed: The Mainland Alliance and the Northern Alliance. Soon after, the Northern Alliance declared war on the Mainland Alliance. The second Bellum Malleum war had begun. Fighting The fighting began in Lake Herb over control of a canal made by Nihilakh to the Yuping Sea. Czechostan sent a naval fleet to attempt to blockade a Nihilian fleet, but failed. Dunian air assault troops soon landed along the canal to assist in the control of it. Montau leadership requested a conference so the Mainland Alliance can discuss tactics. During the conference, a Dunian fleet was crossing the Yuping Sea to bring more reinforcements. More Mainland Alliance ships moved into the Yuping Sea and confronted the Nihili fleet. Many of the ships belonged to Montau and Korikkia, although the Mainland Alliance fleet was completely controlled by Penguoin officers. The fighting there was fierce, many warships were sunk or badly damaged. Planes did most of the damage, guided missiles were the second most damaging. Penguoin was inexperianced with Naval combat however. While they made good progress, the fleet was eventually forced to fall back. The Mainland Alliance fleet pulled back and the Nihilian fleet pushed on towards the shores of Norgite. The Mainland Alliance feared an attack on Czechostan but this never happened. Fighting in the air intensified as Dunian fighters engaged various Mainland Alliance fighters. The Dunian pilots were able to chase away most Mainland Alliance fighters, but anti-air ground and naval defenses made this very difficult. Also, a Dunian armor force started pushing south through Nihilakh and then through neutral territory to reach Montau. A massive force of over approximately 50,000 Mainland Alliance infantry began a push towards Mandgradora in Nihilakh. Around this time the newly formed nation of X-Zone dedicated around 500 troops to the Mainland Alliance. A force of almost equal size from the NA defended the city. The fighting was brutal, Mainland Alliance troops had to cope with massive concrete walls and determined defenders. They eventually got in the city, but then Northern Alliance troops encircled the city, not letting anyone out or in. Slowly and bloodily, Northern Alliance troops pushed in fighting block by block until the enemy force was all but eliminated. This was one of many signs the Mainland Alliance was doomed to lose the war. Soon after, the Dunian armored force penetrated Montau's borders and moved towards the capital, Atlantis. Right when the war appeared to be disasterous for the Mainland Alliance, they, begining with Norgite, surrendered. A cease fire was arranged and the Northern Alliance declared a total victory. Soon after, the region of Bellum Malleum fell apart. Nations withdrew to themselves to try to recover from the war, forming little splinter regions. For 30 years, Bellum Malleum was divided. Due to the efforts of Korikkia and Shady Dunes, the nations came back to their home region of Bellum Malleum. The world changed too in that time, almost all old geographic features were gone. The region had started anew. Emperor Magnus of Shady Dunes 18:38, May 30, 2013 (UTC) Category:History Category:Wars